


Her Hero

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: tokoyamisstuff asked:Okok but what about Loki x Reader where he only unwillingly works with the Avengers, but on a mission he saves the reader's life and she calls him her hero? And from that moment on he tries to be nice to her because he realizes that he likes her and he loves being appreciated?





	Her Hero

You thought you were in the clear. You thought everyone was taken care of by your fellow agents. You were wrong. You wake up, chained to a table. You panic and look around, but find yourself alone. Maybe that means everyone else is safe? You close your eyes and keep your worst fears at bay. “Seems our lucky day.” You snap your head to the right and see two Hydra agents. “Shield finally slipped up, at least one of them.” You let go of the breath you were holding. The others are safe. You don’t notice the fly in the corner, watching everything. “You will tell us what Shield has planned.”

“You should just kill me.” You spat.

“Oh, we have a feisty one.” One of them kneels close to your face. “You’ll be fun to break.” They pat your cheek.

“I won’t break.” You growl. They laugh and start discussing which torture device to start with. You glare up at them and they smirk, choosing a hammer first. “Do it.” They slam it down on your right hand, shattering it. You let out a scream, but still refuse to say anything. They slam it against your ribs, cracking two of them. You catch your breath. “I. Won’t. Say. Anything.” You manage through gritted teeth. The agents just hit you harder.

Loki watches from his corner, wincing with every yell and scream you make. He finally had enough and transforms back into his normal form, killing both agents. “(Y/n)?” Loki fears he waited too long to rescue you, but he wanted to give you a chance to escape yourself. You always told him how you didn’t need to be rescued.

“L-Loki?” You frown up at him. “When? Why?” You feel him lift you after picking the lock on your chains.

“It seems you needed to be rescued after all.” He smirks down at you. You blush and cling to his neck.

“Thank you…for being my hero.” Loki frowns at your words, but they do make his heart skip a beat.

“You’re welcome.” He quickly teleports out of there with you secure against his chest. “We have to take you to the infirmary.”

“I’m alright.” You cough. Loki rolls his eyes.

“You’re a terrible liar.” He lays you down on the medical bed and tells the doctors what you endured. Loki smiles down at you sadly. “I have to leave now so they can heal you. I will be back.”

“Thank you again, Loki.” You sigh as the morphine enters your system.

Loki hovered around your bed until the doctors were satisfied you could leave. He walked to your room with you and made sure you were comfortable. “Do you need anything?” You almost laugh at the completely different man before you. Loki barely held a conversation with you before all of this unless it was to tease you about something.

“I’m fine, Loki.” You smile. “Really, my legs aren’t what’s broken.” You take his hand and squeeze it gently. “Thank you for looking after me, but now I’m alright.”

“I…just…” Loki sighs and shakes his head. “You’re welcome, (Y/n).” He couldn’t figure out what he was feeling and if he didn’t know what he was feeling, how could he expect to admit it?

“Is there something wrong?” You look up at him worriedly. “You didn’t sustain any injuries yourself, did you?”

Loki chuckles. “No, I…I just liked what you said before…about me being your hero. I like someone needing me, relying on me.”

“Loki,” you smile. “You feel appreciated, is that right?” He nods. “I do appreciate you.”

“And I love that.” Loki sits on your bed and brushes your hair back from your face. “I will always be your hero, (Y/n).”

You blush. “Now, don’t say that too often. I might start falling in love with you then!” You tease. Loki flushes and feels his heart race again.

“N-no, of course not. I’ve already admitted enough emotions today.” He stands. “Just yell and I will come running to assist you.”

You laugh. “I promise.” Loki kisses your knuckles lightly.

“Rest now, my dear.” You settle against your pillows as Loki quickly walks out of your room and shuts the door. He has to calm himself before rushing to his room, trying to decide how to be as useful to you as possible.


End file.
